


Меж битв

by Sabos_frog



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Gen, Magic, Middle Ages, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabos_frog/pseuds/Sabos_frog
Summary: Сегодня им пришлось убить больше людей из королевского войска, чем они могли бы себе позволить для относительного спокойствия на душе и мыслей о том, что скоро всё будет хорошо, а невинные люди останутся живы.
Kudos: 1





	Меж битв

Его рогаткоподобное личное чудище было отложено чуть подальше в сторону — сегодня желание Черного Кабуто съедать чужие жизни выходило за давно установленные рамки.

Усопп снял грязно-желтую, запачканную в чужой крови маску и расселся на скрипящем бревне, вслушиваясь в треск костра и псевдовеселую болтовню их главного мага. Сегодня им пришлось убить больше людей из королевского войска, чем они могли бы себе позволить для относительного спокойствия на душе и мыслей о том, что скоро всё будет хорошо, а люди останутся живы.

В отблесках света, падающего от пляшущего огня он разглядел черные проклятые завитки на коже предплечий мага, не скрытой перчатками и подвернутыми рукавами рваной рубашки. С каждым днем он становился всё худее и суше, сколько бы не ел, а чернильная роспись на руках становилась больше. Расплатой за использование магии у него через пару лет точно отнимутся руки, да и он уже потерял десятки лет жизни. 

За Усопповым взглядом проследил их одноглазый рыцарь и тоже посмотрел на руки капитана, но быстро отвел глаза. Он уже расплатился за данную ему силу, отдав свой глаз и литр крови вместе с кусками кожи с ободранной искромсанной груди. Зоро хмуро смотрел словно бы сквозь неумолкающего собеседника и цедил алкоголь из старой деревянной кружки, желая только забыться после сегодняшней битвы. В этот раз они не потеряли товарищей, но сколько раз им ещё придётся убивать невинных обманутых королём солдат, думающих, что они сражаются за правое дело? 

Сбежавший из соседней страны принц-воин сидел рядом на сухом бревне и напряженно курил папиросу, старательно помешивая кипящую похлёбку в небольшом железном котелке. Напротив него сидел печальный лекарь на тусклом красном плаще, отдолженном у снайпера. Чоппер, совсем ещё мальчишка, познал уже за свою жизнь вкус разочарования и боли из-за своего происхождения. Будучи монстром, не всегда по своей воле превращающегося в получеловека-полузверя, он был изгнан отовсюду, где только мог найти приют, пока не был подобран лекарями. Полуолень растирал в ступе целебные травы, некоторые завязывал в небольшие пучки и оставлял в мешке на грядущие ранения их команды и союзников в битвах. Тут их рыжая ведьма, перебиравшая до этого в шершавых от работы и сражений руках растрепанные временем карты заговорила:

— Завтра нужно переждать. Духи говорят, что будет шторм. На Западной стороне произойдет очень крупный обвал, войско короля не сможет пройти, если вообще выживет, а мы можем попасть под горячую руку богов в том бедствии.

— Значит, мы послезавтра идём на Восток, пробиваться сквозь Большую Ограду? — замолчавший с началом речи Нами, Луффи проявил твёрдый голос.

— Я думаю, что для начала нужно будет проверить, как будут обстоять дела на Западном перепутье, вдруг кто из солдат пробьётся и убьёт нас? — их знаток древних письмён и рун вдруг заговорила, загадочно улыбнувшись. Молотобоец Фрэнки согласно покивал, по многолетней выработанной привычке даже не ужаснувшись её пессимистичным прогнозам.

— Да, так и сделаем. Послезавтра утром с разведки должен вернуться Брук, до его возвращения нужно уже будет просмотреть местность на перекрытом западе. Духи прогноз на послезавтра мне не ведают, они и так сегодня выложили слишком крупные новости для ведьмы моего уровня. Подкупить на дальнейший разговор их можно только чьей-нибудь жизнью. Поэтому я попытаюсь разведать у них хоть что-то завтра ночью, — Нами устало поправила упавшие на глаза пряди рыжих волос. Под её карими глазами пролегли тёмные тени. От близкого общения с опасными духами в ней пробуждалось что-то демоническое.

— Значит так: на вахте сегодня остаётся Санджи, мы едим и идём отсыпаться, поняли? — слишком серьёзно для недавного напускного хорошего настроения проговорил Луффи. Его шрам под глазом тоже расползался черным проклятьем, заставлял ненадолго слепнуть после использования сильной магии. Биться стало ещё опаснее. А их союзника Трафальгара, часто прикрывавшего ему спину во время сражений всё не видно уже как два месяца. Луффи боялся, что их альянс может распасться с гибелью проклятого доктора смерти.

Все присутствующие кивнули на его реплику. Они прекрасно знали, когда их капитан серьёзнее обычного и что это за собой влечёт. На северо-востоке их ждала база его огненных братьев, что сражались с войском лоб в лоб, выйдя на передовую.

Через пару часов костёр потух.


End file.
